Sebuah Kisah Tanpa Nama
by chryssa
Summary: terima kasih atas waktu yang kau berikan. Cinta itu begitu indah, namun akan lebih indah jika kita tak pernah bertemu. Aku tak pernah menyesal. Aku hanya meluruskan apa yang seharusnya berjalan lurus. OOC & AU. Grimmjow/Rukia. For Bleach Vivariation Festival.


Nggak mau banyak omong, langsung baca aja. Bacotan saya udah saya simpen buat di bawah XD

Happy reading!

**

* * *

Sebuah Kisah Tanpa Nama**

**Bleach by Tite Kubo.**

**Author: Hikaru Ryuuzaki**

**warning: AU, a little bit OOC, superabal.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Saat kita berkiprah dalam cinta.  
Kau berlari untuk berpisah dariku.  
Bukan karena cinta tak lagi menempati hati.  
Namun, karena peluang bersama telah usai.  
R._

Lelaki berambut biru cerah itu mengernyit membaca rangkaian kalimat yang biasa disebut puisi di genggamannya. Puisi itu ditulis dalam potongan kertas berwarna lavender yang pagi ini dia temukan terselip di pintu lockernya. Bukan hal yang aneh, mengingat dia termasuk salah satu most wanted boy di SS Gakuen ini. Dia sudah terbiasa mendapat 'surat cinta' dari para _fangirls_nya (meski sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki kekasih). Tapi, dia merasa ada yg lain dengan surat—sebenarnya lebih pantas jika disebut puisi—yang baru saja dia temukan.

Meski hanya sebait puisi, tapi dia merasa familiar. Jika melihat isi puisi itu, sepertinya, si penulis sudah sangat mengenalnya dan, mungkin pernah memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya.

Tapi, siapa? Dia tak mengenal sang penulis itu. R. Inisial yang tertulis di bawah puisi itu. Banyak gadis berinisial R disekolah ini. Bisa juga si penulis itu bukan berasal dari SS Gakuen ini. Lagipula, dia merasa tidak memiliki teman akrab yang berinisial R. Kecuali Rukia Kuchiki—teman masa kecilnya—dan Renji Abarai, salah satu temannya dari klub futsal. Yah, kalau babon itu, mana mungkin menulis puisi. Lagipula dia kan laki-laki, masa mengirim puisi begini pada sesama lelaki? Mungkin saja kalau dia penyuka sesama jenis. Tapi, sejauh ini belum ada kabar yang beredar bahwa Renji Abarai adalah seorang _gay_.

Sedangkan Rukia... Mana mungkin? Yang dia tahu Rukia tak bisa menulis puisi. Lagipula, tak mungkin Rukia menyukainya. Mereka sudah saling kenal sejak kecil, sehingga saling mengetahui kejelekan dan kebiasaan buruk masing-masing.

Atau, puisi bodoh ini hanya kerjaan iseng teman-temannya? Tidak menutup kemungkinan, mengingat betapa jahil dan usilnya mereka.

"Hei, Grimmjow!" tegur sebuah suara.

Lelaki berambut light blue itu menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pirang berdiri sekitar dua meter di belakangnya. "Tia, ada apa?"

Gadis pirang yang disapa Tia itu mendekat. "Kau lama sekali, jadi aku menyusulmu."

"Oh ya, sebaiknya kita masuk kelas sekarang," Grimmjow buru-buru menyelipkan kertas lavender bertuliskan puisi itu ke dalam saku celananya. Lalu dia menutup dan mengunci lockernya.

"Mana buku sejarahnya?" tanya Tia Halibel, ketika mereka baru berjalan sekitar sepuluh langkah dari locker Grimmjow. "Katanya kau mau mengambilnya."

Grimmjow tampak teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu sebentar, aku lupa!"

Dia kembali ke lockernya, setelah mengambil buku cetak sejarah yang supertebal dia menutup kembali lockernya. Gara-gara puisi itu, dia sampai melupakan tujuan utamanya membuka locker pagi-pagi begini.

Sementara Halibel hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah pacarnya. Katanya mau mengambil buku, sudah membuka lockernya, malah lupa. Sepertinya kepalanya kena timpuk bola basket saat dia berjalan dari kelas ke koridor ini. Makanya dia jadi pelupa.

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?" selidik Grimmjow saat menyadari sepasang mata _emerald _Halibel mengamatinya.

Halibel menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kau tampak aneh."

"Aneh?" tanya Grimmjow heran. "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Kau tampak tidak se--" ucapan Halibel terputus oleh dering bel tanda masuk.

Alhasil, dua orang ini berlarian sepanjang koridor agar tidak terlambat masuk kelas dan mendapat hukuman dari Yoruichi-sensei, guru sejarah yang terkenal killer.

**-xXx-**

_Haruskah aku melenyapkan rasa ini?  
Dan, haruskah kau menutup lembar kertas kenangan kita?  
Haruskah kita menenggelamkan cinta dalam sungai kepasrahan?  
Tidak, aku tak akan melupakan cinta ini.  
Meski aku tahu, cintamu bukan untukku.  
R_

Grimmjow kembali termenung membaca rangkaian kalimat yang membentuk satu bait puisi itu. Padahal seharusnya dia bersiap latihan untuk pertandingan futsal 2 minggu lagi. Dia malah melamun di ruang ganti.

Siapa kau? Pikirnya. Siapa kau yang menulis puisi ini?

Sama seperti sebelumnya, puisi itu diselipkan di lockernya. Ditulis dalam potongan kertas lavender, tanpa amplop dan dalam tinta ungu tua. Tulisan tangannya begitu rapi dan indah.

"Hei, Grimm. Wajahmu kenapa?" tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Grimmjow menoleh, ternyata Renji--salah satu teman seperjuangannya di klub futsal--yang menepuk pundaknya. Dia bersama Ichigo, satu-satunya anggota klub futsal yang memiliki rambut _orange_ cerah yang mencolok mata.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan wajahku?" tanya Grimmjow polos.

"Maksudku, kenapa wajahmu terlipat-lipat begitu. Sedang latihan bikin origami pakai muka?" goda Ichigo sambil duduk di bangku sebelah kiri Grimmjow, sedangkan Renji duduk di bangku sebelah kanannya. Bukan hal aneh, melihat Grimmjow bersungut-sungut, biasanya dia juga cemberut. Tapi kali ini agak berbeda. Dia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hah?" Grimmjow menatap Ichigo dan Renji bingung. "Memangnya bisa, bikin origami pakai muka?"

Renji cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Temannya yang satu ini sepertinya sedang out of focus. Dia bahkan tak sadar, bahwa Ichigo sedang menggodanya. "Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Renji.

"Kenapa apanya? Aku baik-baik saja, kok," jawab cowok bermata shappire itu.

Tanpa sengaja, Renji melihat kertas lavender yang dipegang Grimmjow. Penasaran dengan isinya, Renji merebutnya dari genggaman Grimmjow.

"Hei! Jangan itu milikku, baka!" Grimmjow berusaha merebut kembali puisi itu dari babon merah bernama Renji.

Renji mengangkat kertas lavender itu tinggi-tinggi hingga jauh dari jangkauan. Grimmjow masih berusaha merebutnya. Tapi Ichigo malah menahan tangannya dan memitingnya di lantai. Sehingga dia benar-benar tak bisa bergerak.

"Baca yang keras, babon! Pasti itu surat cinta," kata Ichigo, agak kesulitan menahan Grimmjow yang mulai berontak.

"Itu milikku! Jangan sembarangan membaca surat orang lain tanpa izin, nanas!" teriak Grimmjow, dengan volume suara yang cukup keras untuk didengar seisi sekolah.

Renji mengibaskan surat itu dengan satu tangan agar terbuka. Beberapa detik kemudian, terukir ekspresi shock di wajah monyetnya.

"G-Grimm, jangan bilang kalau puisi ini buatanmu," kata Renji shock.

"Memang bukan," jawab Grimmjow yang akhirnya bisa melepaskan diri dari Ichigo.

"Puisi dari fans-mu?" Ichigo merebut kertas lavender itu dari tangan Renji. "Atau... Dari mantan pacarmu?" tambahnya setelah membaca isinya.

Grimmjow menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku menemukannya terselip di pintu lockerku. Sudah 3 kali berturut-turut," dia mengeluarkan dua sisanya dari tas.

Jeruk dan Nanas itu buru-buru merebut lalu membaca kertas yang dikeluarkan Grimmjow. Kemudian merangkainya jadi satu, dimulai dari puisi yang diterima Grimmjow paling awal. Hingga yang barusan mereka baca.

_Saat kita berkiprah dalam cinta.  
Kau berlari untuk berpisah dariku.  
Bukan karena cinta tak lagi menempati hati.  
Namun, karena peluang bersama telah usai._

_Aku tahu, aku tak mungkin bisa memelukmu.  
Meski hati terus berkata cinta.  
Namun, hati yang tak merasakan kasih itu.  
Memutus tali cinta berdua._

_Haruskah aku melenyapkan rasa ini?  
Dan, haruskah kau menutup lembar kertas kenangan kita?  
Haruskah kita menenggelamkan cinta dalam sungai kepasrahan?  
Tidak, aku tak akan melupakan cinta ini.  
Meski aku tahu, cintamu bukan untukku._

_R_

"Kalau dilihat dari isinya, seperti cewek berinisial R, yang pernah ada hubungan denganmu. Lalu dicampakkan begitu saja, mungkin mantan pacarmu?" komentar Ichigo sok tahu. Sebenarnya, dia juga tidak terlalu mengerti isi puisi itu. Sejak kapan seorang Ichigo Kurosaki mengerti puisi?

Grimmjow mengangkat bahu, "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kalian tahu kan, kalau aku tidak punya mantan pacar. Jadi siapa?"

"Cewek yang suka padamu, lalu patah hati karena kau lebih memilih Hallibel," celetuk Ichigo lagi-lagi asal. "Atau, jangan-jangan Renji yang mengirim puisi ini padamu? Inisialnya R, kan?"

"Enak saja! Mana mungkin aku mengirim puisi begitu pada Grimm?" sanggah Renji. "Kalau bahasanya begini, yang membuat pasti cewek," lanjut Renji sambil menggosok dagunya, bergaya sok detektif. Tapi gagal total. Malah lebih mirip beruk yang kesulitan disuruh mengerjakan soal matematika.

Belum sempat ada yang menyahut, tiba-tiba pintu ruang ganti terbuka dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sepertinya, pintu malang itu didobrak dari luar. Ketiganya menoleh ke arah pintu bersamaan.

Seorang gadis mungil bermata _violet_ berdiri di ambang pintu. Rambut hitam kebiruannya diikat asal-asalan dan tampak berantakan. Seragam sekolahnya sudah lecek dan kusut. Tampak juga beberapa kerutan di wajah yang sebenarnya cukup cantik itu. Rukia Kuchiki, manager klub futsal.

"KALIAN! BUKANNYA LATIHAN, MALAH SANTAI-SANTAI BEGINI?!" bentak Rukia sangar, membuat tiga cowok itu langsung menciut.

"Gomen ne, Rukia. Kami cuma ngobrol sebentar, kok," kata Ichigo (sok) manis. Semua orang di SS Gakuen tahu, kalau _Strawberry _berkepala jeruk itu naksir cewek midget manager klub futsal yang super galak dan keras kepala.

"Tidak usah banyak alasan! Bilang saja malas!" semprot Rukia lagi. Kembali membuat tiga cowok itu menciut ngeri.

BLETAK!

Masing-masing orang mendapat satu jitakan di kepala dari Rukia. "Cepat pergi ke lapangan, Kenpachi-sensei sudah menunggu. Latihan yang rajin atau kalian terpaksa duduk di bangku cadangan pada kompetisi nanti!"

Tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan selain patuh. Tidak ada gunanya melawan Rukia. Selain keras kepala dan cerewet, dia juga punya tenaga godzilla yang mampu membuat mereka babak belur dalam sekejap, meski badannya tergolong mungil.

"Rukia," panggil Grimmjow, dia berniat menanyakan soal puisi itu pada Rukia. Mungkin saja gadis itu mengetahui sesuatu. Atau mengenali tulisan tangan sang penulis puisi.

Rukia menoleh. "Apa?" jawabnya dengan nada suara judes yang tidak enak didengar.

Nyali Grimmjow kembali melempem. Belum apa-apa sudah kena bentak. Sepertinya suasana hati Rukia sedang buruk. Tapi toh, dia nekat saja bertanya.

"Kau tahu sesuatu..." ucapnya. "...tentang ini?" dia menunjukkan tiga potongan kertas berwarna lavender pada si manager klub.

Rukia mengambil potongan kertas itu dari tangan Grimmjow, lalu membacanya satu per satu. Tanpa berkomentar, dia mengembalikannya pada Grimmjow.

"Entahlah..." ucapnya lirih. "Aku... aku tidak tahu..."

"Kau mengenal tulisan tangannya?" desak Grimmjow. Dia merasa Rukia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jawaban Rukia tampak tidak meyakinkan.

Rukia menggeleng cepat. "Tidak," ucapnya sambil berlalu ke lapangan, meninggalkan Grimmjow di ruang ganti, sendirian

Grimmjow menyusul Rukia yang sedang berlari ke arah lapangan. "Rukia!" panggilnya, sementara yang dipanggil hanya melengos. Grimmjow mendekat ke arah Rukia, lalu mecekal tangannya.

"Lepas!" desis Rukia kesal.

Tapi cengkeraman Grimmjow malah semakin erat, "Sepertinya kau tahu sesuatu."

"Sudah kubilang, aku tak tahu, Grimm!" bentak gadis itu sambil menepis tangan Grimmjow.

**-xXx-**

_**Apakah kau pernah tahu, aku pernah sangat mencintaimu. Tapi, aku juga pernah menangis karenamu. Tahukah kau, aku butuh kamu. Meski pada akhirnya kukunci perasaan itu dalam ruang hatiku. Sejak kau tak lagi mengingatku, sejak kau melupakanku. Aku tahu, kita tak mungkin bersama. Karena aku dan kamu memang tak pernah ada...**_

Setitik kristal bening menetes dari sepasang mata _amethyst_ itu, membentuk dua sungai mungil di pipi gadis itu. Sang pemilik mata indah itu terisak pelan. Air yang mengalir dari kedua kristal _amethyst_nya tak kunjung berhenti, justru semakin deras.

"Cengeng!" rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Dia meraih sehelai sapu tangan untuk mengusut air matanya. Tapi, dalam hitungan detik, sungai baru kembali mengalir. Kali ini dia membiarkannya.

Dia kembali terisak. Sejujurnya, dia benci menangis. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, tak akan menangis lagi. Apalagi menangisi cowok kasar berambut biru terang itu. Berulang kali dia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa air matanya terlalu berharga untuk diteteskan demi seseorang yang telah melukainya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 5.30 pagi. Gadis mungil itu terlonjak, tak disangka, dia menghabiskan waktu semalaman hanya untuk menangis sambil memandang langit melalui jendela kamarnya. Namun sekarang, tirai biru gelap bertabur bintang nan indah telah terganti oleh langit biru cerah, dengan semburat orange di ufuk timur.

Biru cerah? Akh, kenapa warna langit pagi ini kembali mengingatkannya pada sepasang kristal_ shappire_ milik lelaki itu?

Ironis! Dia bahkan tak bisa lepas dari bayangan lelaki itu.

Dia merapikan rambut kebiruannya, mengikatnya di belakang tengkuk. Bersiap untuk mandi dan menjalani hari ini seperti biasa. Berlagak semua baik-baik saja, seolah tak ada yang terjadi. Meski hatinya nyeri, teramat sangat nyeri dan perih.

Matanya sembab karena semalaman tidak tidur, ditambah lagi tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tapi dia tak lagi peduli dengan penampilannya yang super berantakan. Lagipula, sepertinya ini hari terakhir dia bisa bertemu cowok pemarah yang diam-diam dicintainya. Karena, besok dia harus segera pergi...

Dia meraih bolpoin bertinta ungu dari tempat pensil di dekatnya, dan mengambil kertas seukuran memo yang sewarna dengan bola matanya, berniat menulis salam perpisahan. Tak lama, jemari lentiknya menari dia atas kertas lavender itu. Menggoreskan sebaris kalimat.

**-xXx-**

Grimmjow melemparkan tasnya. Maksudnya, mau melempar tas hitam itu ke arah meja belajar. Tapi, karena dia bukan Kobe Bryant, lemparannya agak meleset. Alhasil tas malang itu mendarat dengan damai di kolong meja belajar Grimmjow.

Tapi Grimm cuek saja. Dia terlalu lelah untuk sekadar memindahkan tas sekolahnya ke habitat (??) aslinya. Dia merebahkan diri di kasur, tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya. Wajahnya tampak lelah, dan ada kerutan di antara kedua alisnya.

Surat lavender itu (begitulah dia menyebut puisi yang ditulis di atas secarik kertas _violet _itu) kembali datang setelah hampir satu minggu dia tak menemukan benda sejenis di lockernya. Namun, kali ini bukan puisi. Hanya sebaris kalimat.

Grimmjow merogoh sakunya, menarik kertas seukuran memo yang sudah agak lecek. Kembali memahami kalimat yang tertulis di sana.

_Pues mi mundo no es tan hermoso, te deseo que Dios te bendiga. Adios, mi sol. Te amo._

_R_**  
**

_Siapa kau? Apa aku mengenalmu? Apakah aku pernah menyakitimu? Kenapa kau mengirim puisi itu padaku? Yang kutahu sekarang, kau mencintaiku. Tapi, siapa kau?_ pikir cowok tampan itu tak ada habisnya.

Rasanya puisi itu begitu familiar, begitu dekat. Namun tak mampu dijangkau. Atau dia yang terlalu bodoh, tak bisa menemukan sang penulis misterius itu. Dan, tulisan tangannya... dia juga merasa mengenal goresan halus tinta ungu itu. Tapi siapa?

_Entahlah,_ pikir Grimmjow. _Aku bingung. Tingkahmu, benar-benar membuatku bingung..._

**-xXx-**_  
_

**FLASHBACK**

Gadis berambut hitam kebiruan itu duduk di depan pemuda berambut biru cerah. Saat ini, mereka berada di sebuah cafe yang cukup terkenal di Seireitei _city_. Pemuda berambut biru itu yang mengajak si gadis bertemu di sana, membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya, Grimm?" tanya gadis itu.

Grimmjow menghela nafas, "Rukia... terus terang, aku mulai menyukaimu. Tapi, kau tahu kan, aku sudah punya Halibel."

"Lalu?" tanya Rukia datar. Meski dia sebenarnya penasaran dengan lanjutan kalimat teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Rasanya aku..." Grimmjow menggantung kalimatnya. "...tak bisa melepaskan kalian berdua."

Rukia tidak merespon. Dia tidak menyangka, teman masa kecilnya itu akan mengatakan hal semacam itu. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia merasa senang. Karena dia juga menyayangi Grimmjow lebih dari sekadar teman. Tapi, hati kecilnya mengatakan sesuatu, yang membuatnya urung mengiyakan pernyataan Grimmjow.

_Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayangimu. Tapi aku rela, seandainya kau bersama Halibel. Karena aku tidak egois dengan perasaanku, dan juga karena aku bukan penjahat..._

Kristal _amethyst_ itu menatap sepasang mata _shappire_ milik Grimmjow. Ada luka yang tersirat di sana. Namun, luput dari pandangan pemuda berambut biru itu. Cinta? Sayang? Rasanya semakin abstrak dan omong kosong saja!

Rukia tersenyum, sebenarnya senyum yang agak dipaksakan. Tapi keterpaksaan itu luput dari mata Grimmjow. "Tenang, Grimm. Aku masih bisa menjadi sahabat terbaikmu, kok."

**FLASHBACK END**

**-xXx-****  
**

_You... You turn my whole life so blue.  
Drowning me so deep, I just can reach myself again.  
You... Succesfully tore my heart.  
Now it's only pieces.  
Nothing left but pieces of you.  
You, frustated me with that love.  
I've been trying to understand.  
You know I'm trying, I'm trying.  
You, I don't know what to say.  
You've made so desperately in love.  
And now, you let me down...  
(You-Ten2Five)_

Rukia menyeka air matanya. Sakit. Hatinya sakit. Dia telah kalah sebelum bertanding. Dia tak memperjuangkan cintanya. Dia hanya merelakan...

Tapi, bukankah cinta itu tak harus memiliki?

Rukia memandang tirai biru gelap yang dihiasi bulan purnama yang bersinar cerah. Mata _violet_nya memantulkan cahaya bulan, sekaligus memancarkan kesedihan.

Besok, dia akan meninggalkan Seireitei city. Tidak seharusnya malam terakhirnya di kota tempat dia tinggal selama 16 tahun ini, diisi dengan tangis. Begitu banyak kenangan di kota kecil ini. Tempat dia menemukan cinta pertamanya, sekaligus tempat dimana cintanya kandas begitu saja. Seireitei.

Rukia berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Tangisnya telah berhenti. Hidup harus terus berjalan, kan? Dan, dia harus yakin, dia pasti akan menemukan cintanya yang baru suatu saat nanti. Pasti!

_Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, terima kasih atas waktu yang kau berikan. Cinta itu begitu indah, namun akan lebih indah jika kita tak pernah bertemu. Aku tak pernah menyesal. Aku hanya meluruskan apa yang seharusnya berjalan lurus. Dan, sekarang semua telah usai, Sayang..._

**

* * *

**

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Judulnya abal. Itulah yang terlintas di otak saya waktu baca ulang fanfic gaje ini. Tapi saya bener-bener nggak punya ide lain buat judul, mengingat saya bikin fic ini juga mepet waktu (apa hubungannya?

Ceritanya gaje banget! Mana nggak sesuai genre lagi. Huhuhu. *jedotin kepala ke tiang listrik terdekat*

Pairnya GrimmRuki. Kenapa? Sebenarnya saya juga nggak tau kenapa :D \gubrak!\ Setelah sebelumnya saya mencoba nulis fic dengan pair yang normal, seperti: GinRan, SoiGgio & GrimmIchi. Tapi semuanya kandas di tengah jalan (apaan?) Belakangan, saya bikin percobaan pakai pair yang abnormal, kayak Kenpachi x Halibel, Gin x Rukia, Gin x Inoue, Ggio x Rukia sampai Halibel x Rukia (nah lho, malah bikin yuri?) Tapi macet di tengah jalan juga DX

Setelah saya nyerah, malah dapet ide pas waktu udah mepet (sekitar tanggal 30 Maret). Alhasil dari tanggal 30-31 Maret, saya ngebut nyelesein fic ini. Meski hasilnya superabal TwT

Gaje banget! Mana nggak sesuai genre lagi. Huhuhu. *jedotin kepala ke tiang listrik terdekat*

Oya, hampir lupa! _Poetry_ dalam fic ini bukan bikinan saya. Itu bikinan salah satu teman saya yang punya _pen name_ Kazura Shizuka. Saya nggak bakat di bidang per-_poet_ry-an. Setelah bikin fic ini, saya jadi tambah yakin kalo saya juga nggak ada bakat bikin romance T.T

Heh?! Aku nyepam! Author notenya kebanyakan DX. Gomen, minna. Kebiasaan sih, bikin a/n panjang-panjang ^^

Review aja, ya! Saya bener-bener butuh pendapat para author & reader secara jujur, demi kemajuan fanfic saya. Tenang aja, saya buka lowongan flame, kok ;D

**Review?**


End file.
